Emma Frost First Class Mutant
by The Cupcake Twins
Summary: Okay, so before you read it and decide to burn the crap out of it, know this. Emma is basically my own Original Character with the name Emma Frost. Some things are similar, but her personality is like.. Different. So yeah, enjoy.


**Hello Interwebs! My name is Cupcake Twin Number Uno. This FanFiction I will be writing takes place with the First Class timeline, you know where Kitty just joins the X-Men and blah blah… Anyways, my idea for a FanFic is with Emma Frost being around the same age as the first class team and stuff like that. Let me say this, her little biography I have for this story will be somewhere else and she will not have a British accent and this story begins with her first day at the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. Plus, to make it suuuper interesting, it'll be in First Person. And because I don't feel like researching crap about the nineties, I wanna make the time period in the 2000's. And yes, this is an AU (Alternate Universe). So, read and review please! And when I say review, I expect it to be NICELY! And the story starts….. Now! **

**Chapter One **

Today's my first day of classes at the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning and I honestly couldn't be more excited. The Professor will be teaching them himself and I finally get to learn about Mutation, meet other students whose rooms aren't in the same hall as me, and wear something dazzling! Now that I realize how I'm thinking, I sound like freaking Kitty. This is bad considering the fact that she's thirteen and I'm seventeen… Sheesh, I feel old now…

I got up from my queen sized double bed with my eight hundred dollar white, silk sheets, walked to my closet, pulled out a purple shirt that had _Live, Love, & YOLO _on it, a denim, blue jean skirt, black leggings, and my black boots that went up to my knees. I grabbed my stuff, walked out my room, shut the door, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I looked bedazzling. I had the outfit on and it fit right, my wavy, blonde hair went down to my back and made me look perfect. Could this day be any better? I walked out the bathroom and back to my dorm room. I grabbed my pink binder, notebooks, Nyan Cat decorated pencil pouch, and walked to my first period, _Mutation II_.

I walked through the small door frame into the classroom that had about twenty desks in it, but only about like eight were full. I blew a bubble and it popped. Everyone stared at me like I was some dying animal, like WTF? There were three girls and five guys. One girl had long purple hair, a petite body, and a weird scar on her right eye. Another had long red hair, green eyes, and an amazing body, I'm almost jealous. Then the third girl had brown hair with white streaks, green eyes, and an average sized body. They all wore these weird colorful dresses. The guys were really hot, except for the blue one. One had red shades, brown hair, and a muscular body. The tall and blonde one had wings. The one who actually looked my age had really light brown hair, an awesome body, and was making random objects frozen, that turned me on a little bit. The blue one had dark indigo hair, a tail with a pointed tip, and could teleport, lucky bastard. And the last one… He caught my eye for sure. He had short black hair, he was tall and built, and he had the cutest Russian accent. Then he turned to metal when the brunette touched his arm without a glove. Kinda creepy…

Anyways, I sat in the desk that was furthest away from them and started reading a book I bought last week called _Beautiful Creatures_. Then the bell rang and the Professor rolled into class in his wheelchair. All eight of them sat down as if on cue. "Class, this is Emma Frost. She's the telepath I've been telling you all about. Since, this is her second day here and first time ever actually seeing mutants, I'd like each of you to come up one at a time, say your name, show her your powers, and sit back down." He said facing them. "Jean, since you seem to think that you're the most capable of keeping control of your powers, you'll go first." He said with a smirk on his face. He wheeled himself next to me and waited patiently. The redhead who appears to be Jean walked to the front and plastered on the fakest smile I have ever seen in my life. "My name is Jean Grey, my code name is Marvel Girl, and my power is this." She nodded to the chair that was by the door where we came in and it levitated in the air for a few seconds, but fell back to the ground. "As you can see, I still need do some practice using my powers." She said then went back to her desk.

The Professor turned to me. _Which do you think should go next?_ He asked me telepathically. _The brunette with the white streaks. _I answered telepathically. "Rogue, you're next." He said. The brunette rolled her eyes and walked to the front. "My name's Rogue, I have the ability to take the powers, memories, you name it from a person by touch. Without my gloves on and my body not fully covered if I touch anyone, they go into a coma or get knocked out. Trust me, it isn't pleasant." She said, and then went back to her desk. _Why does she call herself Rogue?_ I asked the Professor telepathically. _She doesn't like her name because it reminds her of a bad time, so she calls herself Rogue. It's too much to explain. _He replied. "Purple hair, you're up." I said smirking. She got up and faced everyone. "My name's Elizabeth Braddock, but you _will_ call me Betsy. My codename is Psylocke, and my powers are telepathy, and if I try hard enough I can focus psionic energy into psionic weapons. It's much fun." She said with her British accent. She sat down and didn't even glance at me. "Russia, you're up." I said winking at him. He blushed and then got up to present. "M-my name's Piotr Rasputin and I can turn my skin into metal which lets me superhuman strength." He stammered and sat down.

"Shades, you next." I said looking at my nails. He got up and smiled. "My name's Scott Summers and I have optic blasts. Which I shouldn't really show because…" He went on and on about his power while I stared off into space. _You should really pay attention._ Piotr said telepathically looking in my direction. I grinned. _What can I say? Optic blasts don't interest me, hot as hell Russians do._ I replied winking. He blushed again. _Where do you find those?_ He asked me letting out a laugh that could barely be heard. _Tin man, don't make me hide the fact I find you attractive. It would suck if I had to say it._ I said looking at him with a flirty smile. _Really now? I don't think so. You and I are going on a date tonight. I know which room you have, have the door open at seven. Okay?_ He asked me winking at me. _Deal. Now, I think the Elf is up._ I said looking at the blue guy. _His name's Kurt._ Piotr said correcting me. "Kurt, if that's your name, it's your turn." I said nonchalantly.

Kurt teleported to the front and hung from the light over the front of the room with his tail wrapped around the light. "Guten Tag, my name is Kurt Wagner. My code name is Nightcrawler. I can teleport and I'm skilled with swords." He said with his thick German accent. Then he teleported back to his seat. "Wings." I said and pointed to the front. He flew to the front and began talking. "My name's Warren Worthington the third. My code name is Angel. I can fly and heal people. Yes, I am the son of the rich Warren Worthington the second." He said flying back to his seat. "And last, but not least, Iceman." I said crossing my legs. He went up to the front and faced me. "Name's Bobby Drake, I'm a real flirt that you'll always love. I can freeze items, and you got my code name right. It's Iceman. Nice one, babe." He said and went back to his seat. The Professor sighed and rolled back to the front. "Thank you all, Emma why don't you present yourself?" He asked. I nodded and walked to the front. "My name is Emma Frost. I'm a telepath and I can do this." I turned into a form that had diamonds covering my body. "Also, I have telekinesis, and unlike Jean, I can control it." I lifted Piotr in the air. "You're not that heavy…" I said giggling. "Please put me down…" He said slightly panicking. "Okay, tin man… but you owe me." I said winking. I walked back to my seat and sat down while Jean scoffed. Then the Prof started lecturing…

Seven hours later and I'm walking back to my dorm room. I opened the door, shut it, put my stuff on my desk, took off my boots, and flopped onto my bed with all my stuffed animals. "What a day." I said out loud. "Tell me about it, I can't believe that you embarrassed Jean Grey." Piotr said opening my door and closing it. "Hey Pete, and I embarrassed that red headed bitch?" I asked looking at him. He took off his shoes and jacked revealing his graphic t-shirt. Then he walked to my bed. He pushed me over and lay next to me. "Do you like me?" I asked him while lying on top of him. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be on top of me." He said with a chuckle. "True. Do the others like me?" I asked closing my eyes. "Eh, they don't really know you. But we got to know each other really well in the past Seven hours with our psychic conversation." He said wrapping his arms around me tightly. "This is the best first day a girl could ever have." I said softly. He moved his hand to my face, tipped my chin up, and kissed me long and passionately. "Emma Frost, you have me wrapped around your perfect little finger. And what I think is funny is that I can't really hide anything from you. No surprises at all because you can just peek into my head." He said letting me know that he'd never try. "I promise I won't peek…" I said softly. "Right and I promise not to grab your butt." He said kissing my forehead. "Pete, I love you." I said resting my head on his chest. "I love you too, Em." He whispered in my ear as I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up drooling on my big pillow by myself in my bed; blankets and everything. My room was dark which meant that it was late at night or extremely early in the morning. I turned my head to look at my clock. It was _3:37 AM. _I sighed. _Damnit, why can't I sleep like a normal person? _I got out of bed and walked out my room.

"Can't sleep?" A girl's voice asked. I snapped my head around and almost jumped. Betsy was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "I slept for about seven hours. I just wanna go to my boyfriend's room and have him hold me." I said to her. "Well, that makes much sense for you to be leaving your room at three in the morning. Look, about earlier, I acted like a bitch. That's not me. I really wanna be friends, and if you don't believe me, poke into my head. Just because I'm also telepath doesn't mean I have a block." She said walking closer to me. I sighed. "I believe you, Betsy and it's okay." I said with a small smile. "Okay, if you ever need anything, my door's open. Now, go see your boyfriend." She said smiling as I walked away.

I walked down the hall taking several lefts and rights until I got to the door that said _Piotr_ in bubble letters written on a markerboard. I knocked on the door and stood in front of the door biting my bottom lip. The door opened and Piotr stood in front of me with his eyes red and his hair a mess. "…Emma, what time is it?" He asked me softly. "Three… I'm sorry for waking you, I'll go." I said turning to leave. He grabbed my arm. "Em, if my girl needs me, I'm gonna be there for her. What's going on?" He asked me. I looked at the ground. "Em, come on, talk to me." He said pulling me into his arms. "When I woke up and you weren't there… I felt abandoned…" I said burying my face into his chest. "If I would've known, I wouldn't have left." He said kissing the top of my head.

A door opened and Rogue's head popped out. "Tin man, some of us are trying to sleep." She said quietly. I could tell she was annoyed. "Sorry, Rogue." He said pulling me into his room. Both doors shut and he held me tightly in his arms as tears rolled down my cheeks. He pulled me onto his bed and held be close against him. "I'm sorry for being the girlfriend who cries all the time…" I said leaning my head on his chest. "It's okay, I find it kinda cute." He said smiling at me. I blushed. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "I love you…" I said closing my eyes. "I love you too, baby." He said tightening his grip around my body. Then I fell back asleep.

I woke up with my head on Piotr's chest and he was snoring. He didn't look like the tough guy he always tries to be, he looked like a little kid. It was really cute. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled.

"Morning, beautiful." He said kissing my forehead. "Morning, handsome." I said yawning. "How'd you sleep?" He asked. "Perfectly; I was in your arms all night." I said giggling.

Before Piotr could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. "Piotr, is Emma in there with you?" A woman's voice asked. "Da, Ororo, she came in here last night." He said sitting up. "Oh, well, the Professor would like to speak with both of you." Ororo said. "We'll be down in a few minutes." He said getting out of bed. "Should I go to my room and change?" I asked him. I was only wearing a pink tank top and Nike shorts. "Nah, I'm just gonna throw on a shirt." He said walking into the bathroom. He came back out and took my hand. "Come, Miss Frost." He said grinning like an idiot. He opened the door for me and we went to see the Professor.

**What'd you guys think? :{/ Review nicely please. And it's also short and sweet.**


End file.
